Uh, Nothing!
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: Soul is acting rather suspiciously, and Maka wants to know what's up. She'll stop at nothing- but what will she uncover? SoulxMaka, oneshot! Please enjoy!


"Soul?" Maka called, her voice carrying throughout the apartment, the walls echoing her cry. The living room was silent, he must have been in his room.

Sighing, she placed her shopping bag on the kitchen bench, unloading her groceries. Bananas, strawberries, lettuce, avocados, tomatoes, and two boxes of Pocky were unpacked, the fresh food being placed in the fridge and the Pocky left on the counter.

"Soul?" She said again, loudly enough for him to hear. Still no response.

She picked up her boyfriends' box of the sugary treats, she walked over to his bedroom door, rapping loudly on the wooden barricade with her knuckles.

"What?" Soul asked, his voice irritated. Maka was curious.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked, then berated herself. She probably didn't want to know.

"Nothing!" He responded. She rolled her eyes.

"It's obviously not nothing!"

"Yes, it is. Go away."

Maka huffed, and heard his radio playing as he turned the volume up.

"What are you _doing _in there?" She exclaimed again. She was ignored, so she knocked again, much louder than before.

"For fucks' sake, Maka!" He exclaimed, turning his radio up even louder, the thud of the bass trembling through the floor.

"If you don't tell me what you're doing, I'll go in there!" She yelled, annoyed. She tossed his box of Pocky on the couch.

"I'm watching porn, go away!" He yelled back.

"No, you aren't. Tell me what you're really doing!"

"How do you know?" He retorted. She thunked her head against the closed door.

"Because if you really were, then you wouldn't tell me, you idiot. What are you doing? You can tell me," she pleaded, extremely curious as to what he was doing.

"Go away," He snapped again. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

"Fine, I guess I'll eat your pocky myself then," she said through the door, retrieving the box from the couch, where it had laid.

_3… 2… 1… _Maka counted down.

As she reached the mental count of zero, the door flew open, and Soul emerged, smiling.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" He said, reaching for the box of chocolate biscuits. She pulled it out of his reach.

"First, tell me what you were doing in there," she said stubbornly. He shook his head, his eyes still focused on the red box in her calloused hand.

"Fine," she said, tearing open the box and the foil packet inside. She grabbed a stick of Pocky, and chewed on it slowly, staring at Soul's red eyes, which darkened.

In three, long strides, Soul came to stand directly in front of Maka. Eyes level, about two inches apart- the rest of the pocky stick stuck in Maka's mouth.

Without hesitation, Soul leaned forward to bit off the end of the stick. Quick as a flash, Maka swallowed it, then grabbed another stick and began to chew on that one as well, smirking at Soul. He groaned.

This time, he waited until she had eaten it before attacking. Their lips came together and Soul slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting the chocolate. _He needed to distract her._

She, however, knew his tactic, and pushed against his shoulders with her free hand, and the back of her hand that was holding the box. He didn't seem to mind, caught up in the passion of the kiss. Maka continued to push him backwards until he fell onto the floor of his bedroom, her landing on top of him.

The mood was broken, however, when Maka glanced up at his desk and saw what was on his laptop screen.

"MINECRAFT?" She exploded into a fit of giggles. He groaned, and shut his eyes as she jumped off of his lap. He lay down fully, hitting his head on the floor as she leapt over to the computer to confirm her suspicions.

Sure enough, the teenage boy was playing minecraft. Minecraft. Also known as the geekiest game that anyone could play.

She could understand his fascination with it, it was a fun and interesting game. However, he prided himself on being a "cool kid", and this would be humiliating for him.

Maka didn't notice Soul stand up, or that he'd taken the pocky away from her. She did, however, notice as his muscly arms pushed her out of the door, locking it behind him.

_Muahaha,_ Soul thought to himself, nibbling on a pocky stick.

_Muahaha,_ Maka thought to herself, grabbing her box of pocky off of the counter and heading to her room. She had some serious Facebooking to do.

**Here's one for the Soul Eater/Minecraft fans. Minecraft is an amazing game, and it's funny to mention it to the popular kids at school coz they look at you like "WTF?". Similar to Nyan Cat, actually. **

**This little one-shot has been dedicated to my iPod, Bubbles. You're amazing, even though you're the first generation of iPod; Shuffle, and you're like a brick. **

**Anyway, this was just a short fic (an attempt to bring my attention back to my so-far unfinished story Symmetrical Devotion) and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**xxEllie**


End file.
